


Воскресая из пепла

by Ksenia_Franz2017



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksenia_Franz2017/pseuds/Ksenia_Franz2017
Summary: Когда весь мир рушится как карточный домик, кажется, что уже ничего не спасёт. Все попытки справиться самостоятельно заканчиваются лишь ещё большим погружением в себя. Но порой рядом оказывается тот, кто пытается вытянуть тебя и заставить всё вокруг снова обрести цвета. Нужно лишь увидеть и протянуть руку в ответ.





	Воскресая из пепла

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> ღ Моей дорогой маме! Знай, я думала о тебе, когда писала эту работу, и та теплота и привязанность в отношениях Элизабет с матерью появилась только благодаря тебе! Люблю тебя!:*  
> ღ Моей подруге Лене за то, что поддерживала меня и преданно ждала, когда я допишу. Ты лучшая, Дорогая!:*  
> ღ Сериалу "Обмани меня" (и Тиму Роту с Келли Уильямс), который вдохновил меня на создание этой работы.

_Когда умирает мама, это как пожар в библиотеке._

_© Марк Леви «Между небом и землёй»_

__

_В жизни каждого из нас появляются люди, которые способны_

_отвоевать нас у серых зонтов и недоступных ссылок._

_© Эльчин Сафарли «...нет воспоминаний без тебя»_

__

***

— Значит, индейка? — игриво спросила Элизабет, снимая с плечиков пальто.

На дворе был конец августа, и во всех колледжах близилось начало нового учебного семестра. Клара готовилась впервые уехать почти за три тысячи миль от дома на долгие полгода, и Питер безумно переживал: не хотел её отпускать, отговаривал, выслушивал тирады о том, что она уже не ребёнок, жаловался Элизабет и в итоге шёл мириться к дочери. 

Клара была единственным ребёнком у Питера. С её матерью он развелся девять лет назад, когда девочке было восемь с половиной. Они с Зоуи — его бывшей женой — решили, что дочери будет лучше с ним, и потому Питер воспитывал её в одиночку. Зоуи уехала в Чикаго почти сразу же, поэтому дочь видела лишь на каникулах и по праздникам. Не сказать, что это устраивало всех, но именно этот вариант оказался самым оптимальным.

Питер всегда старался быть хорошим отцом для дочери. Не всегда это получалось наилучшим образом, но в результате это старание вылилось в крепкие доверительные отношения.

Сейчас ему было трудно принять тот факт, что она уже выросла. Питер привык постоянно опекать Клару, быть в шаговой доступности и знать, что он может оказаться рядом в течение пятнадцати минут. Она не рвалась поскорее уехать из дома, но хотела стать более самостоятельной. Поездка в колледж была возможностью преодолеть очередную ступень взросления; шагом, который, ей казалось, необходимо было сделать. Для Питера это скорее было испытанием, которое он не мог преодолеть без помощи Элизабет. 

— И даже тыквенный пирог будет, — пустил в ход новый аргумент Питер.

Он расслабленно сидел в кресле в её кабинете и откровенно забавлялся. Они оба знали, что Элизабет согласится и без этих уговоров, но это было забавно, и они не смели прекратить.

Они с Бет, как он чаще её называл, дружили уже около пятнадцати лет. Они слишком много пережили вместе: построили с нуля своё дело — нечто вроде детективного агентства, — прошли через развод Питера, а затем и Элизабет, вместе преодолели депрессию Бет, когда ей поставили диагноз "бесплодие"… Их связывало слишком многое.

Питер всегда отличался горячим нравом и резкой вспыльчивостью, в то время как Элизабет всегда была максимально собрана и спокойна — она каждый раз гасила его пламя. И сейчас в ситуации с Кларой — тоже. У неё как-то получалось успокоить его, вразумить и дать совет, который на самом деле оказывался полезным. Питер иногда говорил, что если бы не её помощь, он бы давно запер дочь дома, невзирая на все протесты.

Сейчас он уже немного успокоился и смирился с решением Клары. И теперь в мирной обстановке они решили, что было бы правильно устроить ужин в честь её отъезда. Планировалось, что этот ужин будет чисто семейным, но Бет так давно была лучшим другом Питера и так хорошо ладила с его дочерью, что уже негласно стала членом их семьи, и её присутствие в этот вечер было чем-то само собой разумеющимся. Поэтому сейчас он уговаривал её присоединиться к ним завтра вечером.

— Это что, День Благодарения? — с удивлением спросила Элизабет, перекидывая пальто через левое предплечье и разворачиваясь лицом к Питеру.

На часах уже было без четверти десять, и они собирались домой. Прошедший день оказался слишком трудным и загруженным, из-за чего им пришлось задержаться в офисе допоздна. Сейчас больше всего хотелось поскорее добраться до дома, принять душ и лечь в постель, проспав до утра. Однако Питер был намерен получить от неё ответ сегодня и не позволял ей уйти, не огласив его. Но вопреки дикой усталости этот разговор не тяготил, а наоборот, оказывал расслабляющий эффект.

— Клара приедет только на Рождество. Заранее отметить День Благодарения — не такая уж и плохая идея, — занял оборонительную позицию Питер. — Возможно, будет ещё и шоколадный пудинг. 

Он знал, насколько сильно Элизабет любит сладкое и шоколадный пудинг в частности. Он даже всегда шутил, что за этот десерт она продаст Родину, но был не так близок к истине, как хотел, ведь это лакомство занимало не первое место в списке самых любимых у Бет. Обычно сладости у них становились решением любого спора или конфликта, и Элизабет сразу поняла его замысел. 

— Соблазнить меня решил? — чуть склонив голову набок и наигранно прищурив глаза, заговорщически прошептала она.

— А у меня получится? — подавшись немного вперёд, растягивая губы в свойственной ему улыбке, задал ответный вопрос Питер.

Элизабет засмеялась, и он снова откинулся на спинку кресла, не переставая улыбаться. Ему всегда нравился её смех. Было в нём что-то лёгкое, притягательное… И то, как она растягивала губы в улыбке. Она всегда была какой-то по-детски наивной, искренней. Своей улыбкой она заставляла улыбаться других. Большинство улыбок Питера было адресовано ей.

Многие из их знакомых были уверены, что между ними что-то есть или когда-то было. Все попытки доказать обратное заканчивались провалом, и они давно перестали и пытаться. Вопреки всеобщему мнению, дальше дружбы между ними никогда ничего не заходило, но Питер иногда ловил себя на мысли, что ему бы хотелось большего.

Элизабет собиралась было ответить, что перед Кларой и пудингом она не в силах устоять, а посему отказаться от такого заманчивого приглашения на ужин было бы кощунственным, но не успела, поскольку на кофейном столике завибрировал телефон, оповещая о входящем звонке.

— Элизабет Фостер, — будничным тоном ответила она, слегка нахмурилась, пытаясь определить абонента на другом конце линии, затем чуть приподняла брови в удивлении и наконец улыбнулась, очевидно, узнав звонящего. — Люк, я так рада тебя слышать, — воскликнула она, откровенно радуясь этому звонку. 

Её улыбка продержалась несколько секунд, затем стала выглядеть натянутой, а после совсем спала с её лица. Питер заметил на долю секунды удивление, быстро сменившееся грустью. 

— Что? — уже менее эмоционально переспросила Элизабет, медленно опускаясь в соседнее от Питера кресло. Она выглядела ужасно потерянной: взгляд её блуждал, а плечи опустились. Она внимательно слушала, что ей говорили с другого конца провода, и едва заметно кивала, словно неосознанно показывала, что она понимает, о чём идёт речь. — Да… Да, конечно, я… Я приеду завтра, — чуть тише обычного сказала она. Её голос заметно дрожал, она стала заикаться, и Питер понял, что случилось нечто ужасное. — Всё в порядке, я… Я не одна, нет… Не переживай, — она едва заметно помотала головой, через пару секунд попрощалась с собеседником и сбросила вызов. Ещё полминуты она неотрывно смотрела на потухший экран телефона и не видела ничего вокруг. За всё время разговора она ни разу не посмотрела на Питера, словно вовсе забыла о его присутствии.

— Фостер? — мягко позвал он её, не желая напугать. Она резко повернулась к нему, посмотрела так, словно увидела призрака, в которых никогда не верила, затем опустила взгляд, отвела в сторону и прикусила нижнюю губу. — Милая, что случилось? — взволнованно спросил Питер, осторожно прикасаясь к её ладони, желая немного приободрить. 

Это его "милая" всегда придавало ей сил. Он ко многим так обращался, но лишь ей и Кларе доставалась особая интонация: мягкий баритон, затихающий к концу слова и практически заглушающий последнюю "я"; едва заметное голосовое дрожание на гласных и всегда пауза после обращения, словно аккуратное подчёркивание значимости. Ей нравилось, когда он так к ней обращался… это успокаивало. Расслабляло. Его "милая" всегда отдавало тонким ароматом надежды

— Мама умерла… что-то с сердцем, — на одном дыхании выпалила она надломленным голосом.

Элизабет нервно забрала выпавшую прядь волос за ухо — она всегда так делала, когда нервничала — и посмотрела на Питера. Взгляд у неё был потухший и непонимающий. Она, вероятнее всего, ещё до конца не осознала, что произошло, поэтому и была относительно спокойна.

— О господи, милая, мне так жаль. 

Питер был ошарашен этой новостью. Сразу стало понятно, какой Люк ей звонил. В голове всплыл образ пожилого мужчины с седыми волосами средней длины, такими же серебристыми усами и грубыми чертами лица. Он был далёк от понятия "красавец". Последнее Рождество Элизабет справляла у матери. Обычно она, наоборот, привозила мать в Вашингтон, но в этом году решили отпраздновать в Нью-Йорке, а Питер с Кларой приехали в гости на несколько дней рождественских каникул. Тогда Питер и увидел Люка в первый и единственный раз, однако пообщаться они так и не успели. Этот мужчина вызывал при первой встрече не самые приятные впечатления, но Элизабет всегда тепло отзывалась о нём.

Он был коренным французом, приехал в Америку в начале восьмидесятых после того, как женился на американке, и поселился с женой на юге Нью-Йорка. Элизабет с матерью переехали в домик напротив спустя год, когда развелись родители. 

Люк был добряком, каких ещё поискать надо. Он относился к ней как к любимой дочери, которой у него никогда не было: постоянно кормил её домашним виноградом и катал на лошадях. Он и по сей день часто звонил ей, спрашивая, всё ли хорошо. То, что именно он сообщил ей о смерти матери, казалось чем-то правильным. В какой-то степени, ей, наверное, было легче узнать это от него, чем от постороннего человека. 

И тем не менее плохая новость всегда остаётся плохой, независимо от того, кто её преподнёс. Питер понимал, что сейчас Элизабет находилась в шоковом состоянии, но пройдёт немного времени, и её захлестнёт волной скорби. 

— Я звонила ей сегодня утром, — опуская взгляд, прошептала она. — Мы долго разговаривали, и… — её голос надорвался, и она замолкла на несколько секунд. Питер увидел блеснувшие в глазах слёзы. — И всё было хорошо.

— Иди ко мне, — пересев на подлокотник её кресла, ласково проговорил он, обнимая её за плечи. 

Элизабет уткнулась лицом ему в грудь и тихо шмыгнула носом. Питер успокаивающе гладил её по спине, чувствуя как мелко подрагивают её плечи. Она не плакала… пока ещё нет… но она уже начала падать с высоты своей устоявшейся нормальной жизни, рискуя разбиться на миллион крошечных осколков. И Питер был тем, кто удерживал её от этого падения, потому она сейчас и цеплялась за него, как за спасительную соломинку.

— Всё будет хорошо, — прошептал ей в макушку, не переставая гладить. И она успокаивалась. Дрожь постепенно сходила на нет, и Элизабет потихоньку расслаблялась в его руках. — Переночуешь сегодня у меня, милая? Не хочу, чтобы ты оставалась одна.

Он не боялся оставлять её; боялся, что что-то может случиться, а его не будет рядом. Он знал, что ей тяжело и дальше будет ещё хуже, и потому этот вопрос прозвучал почти умоляющим тоном. Элизабет тоже это понимала и потому лишь кивнула на его просьбу. У неё не было ни сил, ни желания сопротивляться.

— Нужно будет съездить домой, — не отстраняясь от Питера, произнесла она по-прежнему тихо, но уже более спокойным тоном: без дрожи и надрыва в голосе. — Нужно что-то решить с домом и… Похоронить маму, — слова звучали слишком дико. Говорить такое не просто было неприятно, это совсем не укладывалось в голове. Потребуется время, чтобы свыкнуться с этой мыслью. Много времени.

— Мы поедем туда завтра, хорошо? Я позвоню утром в аэропорт и возьму билеты на первый же рейс. 

— Тебе не обязательно ехать, — мягко высвобождаясь из его объятий и чуть разворачиваясь в его сторону, сказала Элизабет, встречаясь с ним взглядом. — Всё в порядке, я справлюсь сама. Правда. 

Она провела ладонью по его предплечью, как бы подтверждая свои слова, но оба знали, что это неправда. 

— Я поеду с тобой, милая, — настаивал Питер.

Он бы ни за что не оставил её: ни в этой ситуации, ни в любой другой. Они слишком много пережили вместе, и это "слишком" не позволило бы ни одному из них оставить другого в беде. 

— Спасибо, — едва слышно прошептала она, слабо кивая. 

Питер снова прижал её к себе и взял её правую ладонь в свою руку, начиная успокаивающе поглаживать пальцы. Они были холодными. У неё всегда мёрзли руки, в особенности, когда она начинала нервничать. Она с юности страдала этой проблемой и поэтому не любила зиму. Питер же, напротив, на проблемы с терморегуляцией не жаловался, и потому сейчас своими прикосновениями он старался согреть её замёрзшие пальцы. Он забрал телефон, который она всё ещё сжимала в левой руке, и положил его на кофейный столик, сжал её ладонь и провёл большим пальцем по тыльной стороне.

— Совсем замёрзла, — ласково произнёс он, озвучивая свои мысли. — Поехали домой, там тёплое одеяло и горячий чай. Тебе нужно отдохнуть и выспаться. 

Он провёл правой рукой от её ладони вверх до плеча и поднялся на ноги, взял пальто, которое она положила к себе на колени в самом начале разговора, и помог Элизабет надеть его. Она казалась слегка заторможенной, все движения получались медленными и чуть запоздалыми. Они вместе спустились на парковку, Питер усадил её на переднее пассажирское сидение своего автомобиля, помог ей пристегнуть ремень безопасности и сел за руль.

На часах было без малого одиннадцать, на дорогах уже было относительно пусто, и потому до дома им удалось доехать чуть больше, чем за пятнадцать минут. Припарковавшись, Питер заглушил мотор автомобиля, вынул ключ из замка зажигания и вышел из машины. Резкий порыв ветра тут же ударил в лицо. Пахло сыростью. Близилась осень, и погода всем своим видом давала понять, что скоро бразды правления перейдут к златовласой красавице. Метеорологи уже неделю обещали сильные дожди, но лето не спешило так просто сдаваться, и потому пока было всего лишь пасмурно. Небо уже не первый день было затянуто тучами, наступление затяжных ливней оставалось лишь вопросом времени.

Питер обогнул автомобиль и остановился у передней пассажирской двери, осторожно открыл её, заставляя задумавшуюся Элизабет слегка вздрогнуть, и протянул ладонь.

— Пойдём домой, милая, — заботливо проговорил он. Элизабет слегка кивнула, вложила свою ладонь в его и вышла из салона. Питер хлопнул дверцей машины, пикнул сигнализацией и повёл её в дом.

Внутри было темно: лишь из гостиной падал тусклый свет от включенного телевизора. Питер щёлкнул выключателем, освещая коридор, помог Элизабет снять пальто, повесил его на плечики, снял свою куртку и переобулся в домашние тапочки. Фостер отказалась от домашней обуви, она с детства привыкла ходить по дому босиком, и с возрастом эта привычка никуда не делась. Питер собрался уже пройти в гостиную, как из-за угла появилась Клара. Она хотела было радостно поприветствовать их обоих, но стушевалась, увидев, в каком состоянии находилась Фостер.

— Папа, Элизабет, что случилось? — переводя взгляд с одного на другого, спросила она, начиная беспокоиться.

— Привет, детка,�— он подошёл ближе к дочери, обнял и поцеловал в щёку, получив лишь рассеянный кивок в ответ. Клара не отводила обеспокоенного взгляда от Элизабет, которая за всё это время не проронила ни слова. — Всё потом, ладно? — проведя ладонью по её плечу, попросил он. — Принесёшь Бет полотенце и сменную одежду?

— Конечно, — взволнованно кивнув пару раз, Клара пошла наверх. Питер проводил её взглядом и затем повернулся к Фостер.

— Сначала горячий душ, а потом чай и все прочие прелести, ладно? — он заботливо забрал выпавшую прядь волос ей за ухо и ободряюще сжал плечо. Она слегка кивнула, и он повёл её вглубь дома. Почти у самой кухни она вдруг остановилась и положила руку ему на плечо, молчаливо прося сделать то же самое.

— Я совсем не подумала о Кларе, — виновато сказала она тихим голосом. Новость о смерти матери выбила её из строя, и она совсем забыла о том, что Клара уезжает в колледж на следующей неделе.

— О чём ты? — не понял он.

— Она ведь хотела устроить ужин в честь своего отъезда, а ты решил ехать со мной и…

— Хэй, даже не думай об этом, — перебил её Питер, понимая, к чему она ведёт. Элизабет была неисправима: она всегда думала о других, зачастую забывая подумать о себе.

— Она расстроится… — упрямилась она. Элизабет знала, что Клара не осудит ни Питера, ни её, если они уедут сейчас, но меньше всего ей хотелось разлучать их, когда у них оставались считанные дни перед долгой разлукой.

— Она поймёт, даже не смей переживать за это, — он сжал её плечи и заглянул в глаза, заставляя её сделать то же самое. — Не думай об этом, ладно? — мягко попросил он. — Всё правильно. Доверься мне, хорошо? — он погладил её по плечам, пытаясь ободрить, и спустя несколько секунд получил слабый кивок в ответ. 

Клара спустилась через пару минут, застав отца и Бет на пороге кухни, что-то тихо обсуждающих. Она не слышала, что именно, но увидев её, Питер сразу же прекратил говорить. Фостер не поняла сначала, почему он замолчал, и лишь после заботливо брошенного им "давай в душ" сообразила обернуться. На ней по-прежнему лица не было, взгляд был отстранённым, а реакция всё ещё слегка заторможенной. Клара подала ей большое махровое полотенце и стопку со сменной одеждой. Элизабет тихо поблагодарила её и отправилась наверх в ванную.

— Что случилось? — громким шёпотом задала волнующий вопрос Клара, дождавшись приглушённого щелчка закрывшейся двери на втором этаже. Никогда прежде она ещё не видела Элизабет в таком состоянии, и это пугало ещё сильнее. Даже после развода та не выглядела настолько подавленной.

— Её мама умерла, — с сожалением в голосе сказал Питер. — Сообщили полтора часа назад.

— О господи, — поражённо отозвалась она. 

Клара помнила эту весёлую жизнерадостную женщину. Язык не поворачивался назвать её старушкой. Ей было слегка за семьдесят, но на вид не дашь и шестидесяти пяти. Она обожала готовить, постоянно что-то стряпала, выращивала розы в своём саду и закрашивала седину в чёрный. При этом ещё успевала устраивать званые ужины с соседями и с ними же играла в покер по воскресным вечерам. В ней кипела жизнь, и было трудно представить, что такие люди тоже рано или поздно уходят.

— Ей тяжело, но она справится, — сложно было сказать наверняка, кого Питер успокаивал больше: Клару или себя. Он, безусловно, очень переживал за Элизабет, но сейчас это выражалось особенно сильно. — Она хочет поехать завтра в Нью-Йорк, — начал он, решив сразу объявить об их отъезде. Он прошёл в кухню, включил холодную воду, наполнил чайник и поставил его на плиту. 

— Ты ведь не оставишь её? — тут же спросила Клара.

— Конечно, нет, детка, — помотал головой из стороны в сторону Питер, затем обнял её за плечи и повёл к дивану. — Просто ужин, что мы планировали, придётся отложить до лучших времён. 

— Боже мой, о чём ты думаешь? У Бет земля из-под ног уходит, какой ужин? — возмутилась она, поворачиваясь к нему вполоборота и заставляя убрать руку с её плеча. Она не понимала, почему в такой момент он говорил о таких пустяках… Разве может для неё это значить больше, чем горе Фостер?

— Бет переживает, что ты расстроишься. Намекала, что я должен остаться с тобой, — никак не отреагировав на её реакцию, по-прежнему мягко объяснил он.

— Надеюсь, ты убедил её в обратном? — уже тише и мягче спросила Клара. Она не подумала, что это Элизабет задавалась этим вопросом, а не отец, и теперь ей стало стыдно за свою вспышку. Фостер были свойственны подобные переживания. Они с Кларой хорошо ладили, и Элизабет больше всего боялась расстроить или разочаровать её. 

— Конечно.

Он сел на диван, Клара тут же села рядом, прижимаясь к его боку. Они часто так делали: садились вместе, обнявшись, и разговаривали ни о чём. Клара беспокоилась за Фостер, и Питер понял это сразу, хотя она и пыталась не показывать это. Он и сам не находил себе места, но понимал, что своими переживаниями он ей не поможет. Он нужен ей сильным и с холодной головой. Собственно, об этом он и сказал Кларе и попросил её не переживать, потому что вместе они справятся.

Они довольно быстро сменили тему разговора, и проговорили до тех пор, пока с кухни не донёсся свист чайника. Питер встал и пошёл выключать плиту, Клара поплелась за ним следом и села за стол, пока отец искал в шкафчике чашки.

Он резал колбасу на бутерброды, когда в проходе появилась Элизабет. Она была изрядно порозовевшая от длительного нахождения под струями горячей воды, из-за чего выглядела гораздо лучше, нежели полчаса назад. В пижамных штанах с оленями, которые Питеру подарила Клара на прошлое Рождество, и чёрной футболке на пару размеров больше, чем была одежда Элизабет, она казалась слишком домашней.

— С лёгким паром, — улыбаясь, сказала Клара, на что получила тихое "спасибо". — Выглядишь по-рождественски мило, — указывая на штаны, улыбнулась она, чем вызвала лёгкую искреннюю улыбку на лице Фостер — первую за последние пару часов. 

— Опять босиком, — наигранно недовольно высказался Питер, подняв на неё глаза. 

Он всегда ворчал на этот счёт, вынуждая её надевать носки, потому что в его доме всегда было прохладно, и он каждый раз переживал, что она застудит ноги. 

— Не стой на холодном полу, милая, иди на диван, я сейчас налью чай и тоже приду, — его голос был пропитан заботой. Он ни с кем, кроме Клары, не разговаривал так, как с ней. Она всегда слышала это… Эту особую интонацию, которая каждый раз согревала её изнутри. — Детка, принеси, пожалуйста, плед, — обратился он к Кларе. Она кивнула и с готовностью отправилась наверх. 

— Мне не холодно, — слабо попыталась возразить Элизабет, но, встретившись со строгим взглядом Питера, подняла руки в примирительном жесте и пошла в гостиную. 

Через пару минут он, закончив готовить бутерброды, отправил их в микроволновку и взялся за чашки. Для Элизабет на его кухне всегда была отдельная большая кружка. Она любила заваривать горячий чай в большом количестве, хотя никогда не пила его сразу. Она всегда заливала пакетик кипятком и грела руки об чашку, дожидаясь, пока напиток остынет, как говорил Питер, до холодного состояния. Элизабет всегда отрицала такую формулировку, останавливаясь на определении "чуть горячеватый". Летом она разбавляла чай холодной водой, доводя его до нужной температуры, чем вызывала недовольство Питера: он не понимал, как можно так издеваться над благородным напитком. Он был из тех людей, которые твердили, что чай необходимо пить горячим и неразбавленным. Питер всегда говорил, что, будучи горячим, он раскрывает весь свой вкус. Однажды он уговорил её попробовать выпить его как подобает. Она тогда обожгла язык и нёбо, так и не почувствовав того "изысканного вкуса", ради которого всё затевалось, и зареклась больше так над собой не издеваться.

Питер залил заварку кипятком, добавил три ложки сахара в кружку Элизабет, и по одной ложке — в свою и Клары. Микроволновая печь в это время громко пропищала три раза, оповещая об окончании своей работы, и замолкла. Питер вытащил бутерброды, поставил их на поднос, где уже стояли три кружки, и пошёл в гостиную. 

Клара, забравшись с ногами на диван, полусидела, прижавшись к Элизабет, которая, свесив ноги на пол, о чём-то тихо говорила. Обе были закутаны в плед. Элизабет ласково поглаживала её по голове, и Клара почти засыпала, убаюканная её голосом, но тем не менее продолжала ей отвечать. 

Питер с тихим стуком поставил поднос на кофейный столик у дивана и этим заставил Клару слегка встрепенуться.

— Не кулинарные изыски, но зато быстро, — бодро проговорил он.

— Если вы не против, я поем в своей комнате. Мы с мамой договаривались созвониться, — начиная выпутываться из пледа, сказала Клара. Питер кивнул, и она положила на тарелку один бутерброд, шикнула, обжегшись о расплавленный сыр, и быстро поднесла руку к мочке уха, ожидая несколько секунд, пока пройдёт жжение в пальцах. Затем взяла свою чашку с чаем и, поцеловав сначала Элизабет, а потом и Питера, с наигранным укором сказала последнему: — Из-за тебя я наем бока, — и ушла наверх. 

Он проводил её взглядом и сел рядом с Элизабет.

— Давай-ка ноги на диван, а то опять застудишь и будешь сопливить, — заботливо сказал он, увидев, что она по-прежнему босая. Для неё простыть было проще пареной репы, но несмотря на это, она всегда отнекивалась от носков и тем более тапочек, принимая первое лишь в особо холодные зимние дни.

Элизабет не стала с ним спорить, лишь подогнула ноги под себя, как обычно это делала, и сильнее закуталась в плед. Питер подал ей кружку с горячим сладким чаем, и она сразу же обхватила её ладонями, чувствуя, как от пальцев тепло растекается по всему телу. На самом деле, в его доме не было так холодно, да и она сама сейчас не мёрзла. Просто почувствовав сильное тепло от горячего напитка, хотелось согреться ещё сильнее.

— Бери бутерброд, — откусывая кусок от своего, сказал Питер, откидываясь на спинку. 

Она хотела было сказать, что не голодна, но вспомнила, что с самого обеда ничего не ела, и взяла с тарелки бутерброд. Аппетит в ней проснулся, когда она дожёвывала первый кусок. Хотелось запить чаем, но он ещё был слишком горячим для неё.

Они не сказали ни слова друг другу, пока ели. Однако это молчание было комфортным. Напротив дивана тихо о чём-то вещал оставленный Кларой телевизор. Шла какая-то романтическая комедия девяностых годов с Мэг Райан, героиня которой в данный момент громко кричала Кевину Клайну, что все мужчины — скоты. Этот момент так позабавил Элизабет, что она слегка улыбнулась, впервые за вечер подумав о чём-то, кроме случившегося. Ей необходимо было отвлечься от этих мыслей. Питер знал, что всё самое сложное ещё впереди, и ей нужно поберечь себя. У него не получалось отвлечь её… у фильма, в принципе, тоже, но тот ей, очевидно, нравился, и, смотря его, она хотя бы грустила чуточку меньше. Это уже было хорошо. 

Элизабет отставила чашку на стол и с тихим "обожаю этот фильм" прижалась к Питеру. Он обнял её за плечи, начиная медленно поглаживать большим пальцем, и тоже устремил взгляд в телевизор.

Через полтора часа фильм по всем законам жанра закончился на счастливой ноте. По экрану побежали титры, но Элизабет уже спала. Питер осторожно, чтобы ненароком не разбудить её, дотянулся до пульта, который лежал на другом краю дивана, и выключил телевизор. Гостиную окутала кромешная темнота. Он уложил её на подушку и укрыл одеялом, которое Клара принесла ещё час назад. Элизабет сонно перевернулась на другой бок и снова крепко заснула. 

__

***

Она проснулась от мерного стука дождевых капель по стеклу. В доме было чуть прохладно, и она была плотно закутана в одеяло. Из кухни доносились тихие голоса Питера и Клары. Элизабет села на диване, всё ещё заматываясь в одеяло, и потянулась к кофейному столику за телефоном. Она нажала на кнопку блокировки, проверяя время. Четверть двенадцатого. Элизабет, будучи истинной "совой", любила спать до обеда, но в последнее время не могла себе позволить такой роскоши, поскольку в WF Company — фирме Питера и Элизабет — работы всем хватало с лихвой. В последние полгода работа не клеилась, и они влезли в кучу долгов, чтобы удержать фирму на плаву, а сейчас всё только начало налаживаться, и поэтому весь этот объём свалившейся на них работы вынуждал всех появляться на рабочем месте ранним утром. Сейчас — впервые за долгое время — она чувствовала себя отдохнувшей и бодрой и только сейчас поняла, насколько сильно устала за последний месяц.

Элизабет провела пальцем по экрану и по многолетней привычке коснулась значка с конвертиком на главном экране. Она уже собиралась выбрать нужный номер, которому планировала отправить сообщение, но так и застыла с занесённым над нужным контактом пальцем. Она всегда писала матери "С добрым утром", когда просыпалась. Это повелось ещё много лет назад. Она каждое утро отправляла одно и то же сообщение, затем шла на кухню, ставила чайник, получала ответное сообщение, умывалась и, выходя из ванной, звонила ей. Её мать всегда вставала рано, и потому именно Элизабет отправляла первое сообщение.

_Теперь звонить было некому._

Она нажала кнопку отмены и вернулась на главный экран, затем заблокировала телефон, не желая смотреть на красивый вид ночного неба на заставке, и отложила его обратно на столик. 

Элизабет зашла на кухню, когда Питер наливал себе кофе, а Клара доедала овсянку, и сделала глубокий вдох, наслаждаясь приятным запахом напитка. Она не была ярой фанаткой кофе, ей больше по душе был чай, но именно кофе с молоком она любила пить по утрам. 

— Доброе утро, — улыбаясь, поприветствовала Клара. Элизабет всегда сравнивала её с солнцем. Она каждый раз удивлялась, откуда в ней столько света. Клара была самым улыбчивым человеком из всех, кого Элизабет когда-либо встречала; казалось, никто в мире не улыбался так часто, как Клара. Смотря на её улыбку, невозможно было не улыбнуться в ответ. 

— Доброе утро, милая, — поворачиваясь, сказал Питер, до этого стоявший к ней спиной. 

— Доброе утро, — ответила она, садясь за стол. Питер тут же потянулся к шкафчику, чтобы достать ей кружку. 

— Кофе? — спросил он, указывая на чайничек. Она кивнула, и Питер открыл холодильник, доставая коробку с молоком. Он делал лучший кофе. Даже у Элизабет не всегда получалось налить нужное количество молока: она всегда пробовала кофе на вкус. Питер же никогда не пробовал его, но всегда получал идеальное соотношение компонентов.

Не прошло и двух минут, как перед ней появилась чашка с горячим напитком и два тоста с маслом. Она впервые за месяц наслаждалась завтраком: не глотая кофе в двух шагах от выхода из дома и не думая о том, что через тридцать минут ей уже нужно быть на работе. Она с удовольствием не спеша пила кофе, стараясь не думать о том, что произошло вчера.

Клара на протяжении всего завтрака весело рассказывала о вчерашней встрече с друзьями, какие-то смешные моменты. Элизабет понимала, что та это делает для неё, стараясь хоть немного приободрить и отвлечь. И она это ценила.

Они просидели за столом не меньше часа, прежде чем Питер, опомнившись, сказал, что не забронировал билеты на самолёт, поскольку по новостям передавали, что из-за непогоды все рейсы задержали. Неизвестно было, как скоро разрешат вылеты, и потому Питер решил, что доехать на машине будет целесообразнее.

Дождь на самом деле был несильный, но, очевидно, из-за туч в небе была плохая видимость. На земле же дела обстояли куда лучше, как выразился Питер: "Часов за семь доедем, и главное — в полной безопасности". 

Она не летала на самолётах в плохую погоду; после одиннадцатого сентября она первые восемь лет не летала на самолётах вообще. Когда первый из Боингов врезался в Северную башню, Элизабет летела из Чикаго. В Вашингтоне самолёт приземлился около половины одиннадцатого. На всех мониторах говорили о террористических актах, показывали, как рушатся Башни-близнецы… 

Элизабет была напугана до ужаса и с тех пор боялась самолётов как огня. А спустя восемь лет, только создав WF Company, они с Питером взялись за расследование дела о пропавшем полицейском. Он был приезжим, родом из Нью-Йорка, и им пришлось лететь туда. Она рассказала Питеру о том, что боится летать, лишь когда они приземлились в аэропорте имени Кеннеди. Всё оказалось не так страшно: она, конечно, не ждала панических атак или чего-то подобного, но и не думала, что всё пройдёт так гладко. Однако назад они ехали поездом… Питер настоял. Давно уже она поборола страх перед полётами, но в непогоду не летала до сих пор. Питер об этом помнил всегда, и, проснувшись сегодня утром, даже не думал звонить в аэропорт, предпочтя самолёту автомобиль… Так было спокойнее.

К двум часам они были готовы, чтобы отъехать от дома Питера. Он собрал с собой спортивную сумку с вещами, которую поставил на заднее сидение своего автомобиля. Им нужно было ещё заехать домой к Элизабет, а потом можно было отправляться.

Клара вышла на улицу, чтобы их проводить. Дождя уже не было, но небо затянуло тучами. Питер крепко обнял дочь, говоря, что будет ждать её на Рождество. Он не был уверен в том, что они вернутся хотя бы ко дню её отъезда, и поэтому заранее с ней прощался, втайне думая о том, что приехать к ней в Беркли на уик-энд месяца через полтора — очень хорошая идея.

Он медленно разорвал объятие, погладил её по плечам, сказал заботливое "будь умницей", ласково щёлкнув по носу, и ушёл в машину, оставляя их с Элизабет наедине. Клара первая обняла её, когда они остались одни. Элизабет сжала её в ответном объятии, по-матерински проводя ладонью по волосам.

— Звони мне, ладно? — отстраняясь, тихо сказала Клара. Они всегда были близки, но сейчас это ощущалось в особенности. Она хотела уехать в колледж, точно зная, что это не помешает их общению.

— Конечно.

— Справишь с нами Рождество? — весело спросила Клара, заставив Элизабет засмеяться.

— Сейчас август, — улыбаясь, уточнила она. Такого раннего предложения она никогда не получала.

— Я теперь студентка, — деловито начала Клара, — занятой человек. Нужно планировать всё заранее, — она старалась выглядеть серьёзной, но глаза выдавали в ней веселье. 

Элизабет ответила загадочным "хорошо", давая понять, что они это ещё обсудят позже. Они обменялись ещё парой фраз и попрощались. Элизабет села на пассажирское сидение рядом с Питером, а Клара стояла на улице, пока они не уехали.

Дорога до дома Элизабет заняла не больше двадцати минут. Питер намеревался пойти с ней и помочь, но она заверила его, что справится сама.

Бет вышла через двадцать минут, сменив вчерашнее платье на джинсы, кеды и синюю потёртую толстовку с изображением ТАРДИС на груди — она купила её лет семь назад в каком-то магазинчике молодёжной одежды из-за большой любви к старому сериалу, по которому фанатела в детстве. В руках она несла небольшую спортивную сумку, раза в два меньше той, что была у Питера. Она ответила на его немой вопрос спокойным "у мамы есть всё остальное", он кивнул и завёл машину.

Они выехали на шоссе Балтимор-Вашингтон через пятнадцать минут, Питер прибавил скорость до тридцати пяти миль в час, рассчитывая так ехать всю дорогу. Для шоссе это было очень медленно, но он побоялся ехать быстрее по мокрой дороге. Из динамиков доносился тихий голос вокалиста "Sleeping at Last", а за окном раздавался шум вновь начавшегося дождя. Элизабет смотрела на дорогу, о чём-то глубоко задумавшись. В машине было тепло, и она, несмотря на то, что сегодня выспалась, заснула через час езды.

Они пересекли Аутербридж Кроссинг около девяти, когда солнце уже зашло за горизонт. Элизабет проснулась за три часа до этого и сейчас разговаривала с Питером о всякой ерунде. Он устал за семь часов, проведённых за рулём, и разговор с Фостер значительно его подбадривал.

Ещё через двадцать минут они наконец припарковались у нужного дома. Питер заглушил мотор, и они вышли на улицу. Дождя в Нью-Йорке не было. Судя по мокрому асфальту, он недавно кончился, но они его не застали. Однако на улице было свежо. Элизабет поглубже вдохнула холодный воздух, чувствуя, как приятный запах озона проникает глубоко в лёгкие. Она всегда любила дождь, любила этот пропитанный сыростью воздух. 

Элизабет потянулась, разминая затёкшие конечности. Питер открыл заднюю дверь автомобиля, достал оттуда свою сумку, повесил её на плечо и взял в правую руку сумку Элизабет. В доме напротив на первом этаже загорелся свет, а спустя пару минут открылась входная дверь. В мужчине, вышедшем оттуда, Питер сразу узнал Люка. 

— Малышка Бетти, — громко позвал он, заставив Элизабет в ту же секунду обернуться. Она расплылась в улыбке, настолько была рада его видеть. Когда он оказался рядом с ней, она тут же бросилась к нему в объятия.

— Я так рада тебя видеть, — тихо прошептала она ему. От него пахло виноградом и свежескошенной травой, что так напоминало запах детства. В его объятиях Элизабет будто вернулась на много лет назад, когда Люк с Кейт — его женой — возили её за город на большие поля виноградников. 

— Жаль, что пришлось встретиться вот так, — сказал он, отпуская её. В этот же момент Питер подошёл ближе, чем обратил на себя внимание Люка. — Вижу, ты приехала не одна. 

Элизабет обернулась, встречаясь с Питером глазами, и кивнула.

— Это Питер Уилсон — мой друг, — сказала она, снова оборачиваясь к Люку. Уголки его губ слегка дёрнулись, словно он знал о новом знакомом куда больше, чем успела сказать Элизабет. — А это Люк Дюпре. Я тебе о нём говорила, — обращаясь к Питеру, сказала она. 

Они обменялись рукопожатием, сказали друг другу пару фраз и на этом закончили знакомство. Люк предложил им зайти в гости, но Элизабет отказалась, сославшись на усталость. 

В любой другой раз она бы приняла приглашение Люка, не задумываясь, и просидела бы у него до самой ночи, распивая чай с любимыми шоколадными круассанами. Однако сейчас ей хотелось добраться до дома, и она не ручалась за то, что, войдя, останется такой же спокойной, как сейчас. Вчера она сравнительно легко отреагировала на новость о смерти матери. Да, было больно, но кроме шока, ничего не ощущалось. И в какой-то степени это её беспокоило. 

Два года назад она потеряла лучшую подругу, с которой была знакома со времён учёбы в университете. Это было убийство, которое они помогали расследовать местной полиции. Клэр была журналистом — писала самые скандальные статьи для "USA Today". Убийцу нашли через три недели — восходящую звезду баскетбола Пола Милигана. Клэр готовила сенсацию, которая могла разрушить карьеру парня в один миг, и он предпочёл свести риск к нулю. 

Элизабет в тот вечер поехала к подруге просто так. Был вечер, они обе погрязли в работе и не виделись около недели, поэтому Бет заехала в любимый ресторанчик, взяла еды на вынос и отправилась в путь. 

Дверь в квартиру Клэр была приоткрыта. Сама Клэр лежала на полу в гостиной, с огнестрельным ранением. Она ещё дышала и даже была в сознании, когда Бет вошла внутрь. Она пыталась её спасти: зажимала рану собственной рубашкой в попытке остановить кровь, но всё тщетно. Бет до сих пор чувствовала то липкое ощущение крови на руках, что просачивалась сквозь ткань.

Она вспоминала своё состояние после смерти Клэр: то, как не могла сдержать слёз, дрожь в голосе... И не понимала, почему на смерть матери реагирует иначе.

Они с мамой всегда были очень близки, Элизабет была к ней очень привязана. Она ездила сюда на каждый уик-энд, справляла с ней все праздники, делилась всем. Для неё мама была всем: и любящим родителем, и лучшей подругой, и защитником, и советчиком — всем.

Питер на её слова сказал, что смерть Клэр и матери — это абсолютно разные вещи. Клэр умирала у неё на руках, истекая кровью. Мать она даже не видела, когда та умерла. В какой-то степени, по этой причине она где-то на подсознательном уровне ещё не до конца верила в то, что это случилось на самом деле. Питер рассказывал, что когда ему сообщили, что его мать покончила с собой, он не почувствовал ничего… Однако на похоронах, увидев её в гробу, впал в истерику.

Она после его слов ожидала худшего от этой поездки домой.

Дом встретил их оглушающей тишиной. Никогда здесь не было так тихо. Всегда что-то издавало звуки: звенела посуда на кухне, потрескивал камин в гостиной, радостно бежал встречать хозяев Мэтти — бигль, который прожил у них двенадцать лет. Всегда что-то издавало звуки, а сейчас была абсолютная тишина.

Элизабет прошла вглубь коридора и щёлкнула выключателем, освещая помещение. Она осмотрелась вокруг, отмечая, что всё так же, как и неделю назад: несколько пар обуви у входа, брошенные на тумбочку ключи с брелком в виде совы, которые мать постоянно оставляла именно здесь, а не на крючке у двери, осенние перчатки на зеркале. Всё как всегда, за исключением того, что хозяйки этого дома больше не было. Здесь это ощущалось острее.

Элизабет разулась и, бросив Питеру тихое "располагайся", ушла в гостиную. Она только сейчас обратила внимание, что здесь пахло сдобой и корицей. В доме всегда пахло выпечкой: Элизабет с детства любила всякую стряпню, и поэтому её мать всегда что-то пекла. 

Она неосознанно провела кончиками пальцев по каминной полке, зацепив при этом одну из рамок с фотографиями. Мама любила завешивать ими все стены и заставлять все горизонтальные поверхности. Фотографий в доме было очень много: на одной Элизабет совсем маленькая — пытается откусить ухо резиновому зайцу; на другой — Элизабет уже подросток, и они с мамой на фоне какого-то залива стоят в обнимку, широко улыбаясь; на третьей — Элизабет на сцене в мантии и шапочке получает диплом психолога, и ещё множество других фотографий. 

На самом углу каминной полки был прикреплён бледно-жёлтый стикер, где витиеватым красивым почерком было написано: "Рассказать Совёнку про Бена". _Совёнок._ У Элизабет ёкнуло где-то в груди. Она получила от матери это прозвище в четыре года за любовь к ночным посиделкам. Ей нравилось, когда мама так её называла. Это словно возвращало её в детство, когда в особо грустные дни мама гладила её по голове, прижимая к себе, и говорила, что всё наладится… и всё действительно налаживалось.

Элизабет провела пальцем по стикеру и, оставив его висеть на месте, прошла на кухню. На столе стояли чашка с недопитым чаем на дне и тарелка. Один из стульев был не задвинут, что выделяло его среди других братьев. На столешнице кухонного гарнитура стояло большое блюдо, накрытое полотенцем. Она медленно подошла и приподняла его, открывая булочки с корицей. Мама всегда пекла их, когда было грустно. Элизабет почувствовала, как к горлу подкатил ком, а на глаза навернулись слёзы. Она звонила ей два дня назад, сказала, что не сможет приехать на эти выходные. Близилась проверка, и нужно было убедиться в безупречности всех отчётов до конца следующей недели, и исправить, если найдутся изъяны. Теперь всё это ляжет на плечи Джуди и Тома — вторым по величине работникам после Бет и Питера, — которым придётся разбираться со всем этим в одиночку.

Элизабет отпустила полотенце, позволяя ему упасть на блюдо, вновь прикрывая его, и взяла в руки чашку, что стояла на столе. Она была чёрного цвета, с двумя белыми котятами. Казалось, будто она до сих пор хранила тепло рук мамы, хотя Элизабет понимала, что это невозможно. В одно мгновение она отчего-то слегка вздрогнула и расслабила пальцы, из-за чего чашка тут же полетела вниз, разбиваясь на множество осколков. 

_Это была её любимая чашка._

Для Элизабет это стало последней каплей. Дело было не в разбитой посуде, дело было в ней. Она была этой чашкой, которая только что разлетелась по всей кухне на мелкие осколки, и она не знала, как снова собрать себя воедино. Вместе с мамой ушло всё. Элизабет была уже взрослой девочкой, но в свои сорок пять она совершенно не знала, как жить без мамы.

Глаза защипало, плечи поникли, а руки безвольно опустились. Её захлестнуло чудовищное чувство одиночества. Тихо стало не только в этом доме... Тихо стало во всей её жизни. В ушах зазвенело от этой тишины. Вокруг было так пусто, и она была в центре этой пустоты. Она никогда не оказывалась в такой ситуации: мама всегда была рядом, даже когда они находились на расстоянии двухсот миль друг от друга. И сейчас Элизабет было страшно, потому что она не знала, что делать.

По щекам текли слёзы, а Элизабет стояла и не шевелилась. В лёгкие с каждым разом поступало недостаточно воздуха, из-за чего дыхание сбилось, что заставляло делать её судорожные вдохи. Легче не становилось.

— Милая? — испуганно спросил Питер, заглядывая на кухню. 

Он, вероятно, услышал звук разбивающегося фарфора и пошёл на поиски Элизабет, желая убедиться, что всё в порядке. Но ничего не было в порядке. Она задыхалась и уже рыдала навзрыд. Элизабет поднесла ладони к лицу и уткнулась в них носом, заглушая свои всхлипы. 

— Тише, милая, иди сюда, — он подошёл ближе и, протянув руку, мягко прикоснулся к её предплечью, слегка потянув в свою сторону. Она инстинктивно сделала первый шаг. — Осторожно, не поранься, — заботливо прошептал он, помогая ей обойти осколки, и притянул к себе сразу же, как только она оказалась рядом.

Он отвёл её к диванчику напротив камина в гостиной, который каким-то чудом оказался разожжён, усадил её, садясь рядом, и прижал к себе ещё крепче. Он гладил её по волосам и говорил какие-то успокаивающие слова, но Элизабет их не слышала. Она продолжала плакать, не в силах успокоиться. Ей нужна была мама, а её не было. 

Как психолог она понимала, что её реакция — это норма. Так и должно быть. Но она не ожидала, что это будет настолько больно.

Рядом с Питером почему-то становилось легче. Больше не было той пугающей пустоты и тишины. В его объятиях она потихоньку переставала плакать. Питер больше не говорил ей ничего, она тоже не произнесла ни слова. Он продолжал гладить её по голове, чувствуя, как она постепенно расслабляется. Чуть позже медленно стали уменьшаться всхлипы, а потом он услышал тихое сопение. Он не предпринял попыток уложить её: знал, что после подобных эмоциональных всплесков она спит слишком чутко и потому побоялся, что она проснётся. И в итоге тоже уснул, обнимая её.

__

***

Похороны состоялись на четвёртый день их пребывания в Нью-Йорке. Собралось много людей, и все выражали соболезнования, большинство из которых были искренними. Элизабет от этого становилось только хуже. Каждый подходящий к ней говорил, какой замечательной была её мама, и как жаль, что она ушла. Первое Элизабет и сама знала хорошо… О втором предпочла бы не слышать каждую секунду нахождения в церкви. 

Какая ирония. Её едва ли можно было назвать религиозной: она не ходила в церковь, особо никогда не верила в бога, но сейчас сидела на скамье в первом ряду и, не отрывая глаз от гроба матери, тихо шептала молитву, едва шевеля губами. Элизабет всегда говорила, что она в душе учёный, поэтому на веру ничего не принимала. Однако она и никогда не выражала ничего против религии. Она считала, что к ней можно прийти только самому: нельзя верить в бога лишь потому, что с детства тебя водили в церковь. 

Элизабет сейчас чувствовала необходимость во что-то поверить. Так обычно люди и приходят к религии: в минуты отчаяния, желая найти успокоение в вере.

Она даже не поняла, когда закончилась поминальная месса: пришла в себя, лишь когда Питер коснулся её плеча и позвал по имени. Элизабет даже не вышла произнести прощальную речь… не смогла. Сейчас от неё прежней не осталось ничего: лицо осунулось, с глаз не сходила краснота, она даже заметно похудела со дня смерти матери — за четыре дня она словно постарела на целую жизнь.

Питер пытался вытянуть её из пучины депрессии, даже грозился увезти её обратно в Вашингтон, ссылаясь на то, что здесь слишком много воспоминаний, к которым она пока не готова. Но всё было безрезультатно. Питер даже просил совета у Люка, но получил лишь короткое: "Дай ей время". Он и так знал, что ей нужно время, но не был уверен, что это самое время необходимо выждать здесь.

У могилы они простояли около получаса. Элизабет неотрывно смотрела на надгробный камень. Питер догадывался, что она прокручивала в голове всё. что хотела и не успела сказать, что не успела сделать, и не торопил её, понимая, что ей это необходимо. А потом она повернулась к нему и тихо попросила отвезти её домой.

Весь оставшийся день она просидела на ступеньках крыльца, ведущего к заднему двору, где находился небольшой, но красивый садик с розами. Мама начала выращивать розы около пяти лет назад, когда умер отчим, с которым они прожили больше пятнадцати лет.

Его звали Мэттью. Он был капитаном местного участка, работал с Элизабет над одним делом. Она тогда только поступила на службу в Пентагон — работала военным психологом. После этого он заходил к ней ещё пару раз, прося дать психологическую оценку подозреваемым, в один из которых они и встретился с её мамой. Мэттью был хорошим человеком, и мама была с ним счастлива. Большего и не нужно было.

Его смерть мама переносила довольно тяжело, и в попытке как-то прийти в себя начала выращивать розы. Она искала самые красивые виды и высаживала их на заднем дворе своего дома. 

Элизабет нравилось здесь сидеть. Здесь почему-то всегда легче думалось, поэтому и сейчас она предпочла прийти именно сюда. Здесь было тихо и спокойно… здесь было легче переживать утрату — здесь снова хотелось жить.

Элизабет за целый день даже не поела. Она впервые отказалась и от сладкого. Питер не нагнетал обстановку до вечера, но когда стемнело и она зашла в дом, всё-таки насильно запихал в неё тарелку супа, практически кормя её с ложечки. Она злилась на него, не понимая, почему он не может оставить её в покое, когда у неё кусок в горло не лезет. 

Уже лёжа в постели, поняла, что он просто за неё переживает, что он о ней заботится. С Майком такого никогда не было. Будучи за ним замужем, она не знала, что такое надёжное мужское плечо. Он никогда не спрашивал о её проблемах и никогда не делился своими, и в конечном итоге сложилось так, что, даже оставаясь вместе, они были порознь. Он не обнимал её, когда ей было плохо или грустно, не заваривал горячий чай, когда было холодно, не растирал ладони в попытке согреть зимнем днём. 

_И для неё было дико, когда это стал делать Питер._ Непринуждённо и не задумываясь, словно так было всегда.

Они познакомились, когда Элизабет с Майком отметили третью годовщину свадьбы… А WF Company создали после шестой, тогда и начали работать вместе. В первый же месяц он начал носить ей горячий чай в кабинет поздними вечерами, когда необходимо было задерживаться допоздна. Она понимала, что это всего лишь дружеский жест, но каждый раз ей было неловко: во-первых, потому, что он тоже тогда был ещё женат, во-вторых, потому, что она не была изнежена подобными проявлениями заботы со стороны мужа, не говоря уже о менее близких людях.

Спустя пару лет Зоуи подала на развод, а Питер даже не возразил, устав от бесконечного непонимания и упрёков. Через четыре года Элизабет развелась с Майком, узнав о его измене. И Питер, словно увидев зелёный свет, стал "опекать" её в разы сильнее. Однажды ночью, когда она сидела в офисе, подкрепляя все отчёты за квартал, ей позвонила соседка и сказала, что в её доме что-то горит. Позже выяснилось, что замкнуло проводку или что-то вроде того — она уже не помнила. Кухня отделалась малой кровью: лишь подгорели обои, да холодильник с плитой пришли в негодность. Питер тогда поехал с ней: разбирался с пожарными, периодически гладил её по спине в успокаивающем жесте и ругался с соседкой, которая причитала, что Элизабет — безответственная хозяйка — небось, забыла выключить плиту. Она и без того мечтала о выходных, чтобы уехать к матери и от одного только вида родного домика на Стейтен-Айленд скинуть с плеч тяжёлый груз печали. На неё тогда слишком много навалилось, и в ту ночь у неё просто сдали нервы. Она разревелась прямо перед Питером сразу после того, как все посторонние оказались за пределами её участка. Он, до этого не позволявший себе обнимать её, впервые прижал к себе и начал что-то шептать на ухо, пытаясь успокоить. Она в ту ночь поняла, насколько сильно в этом нуждалась. Ей уже давно нужно было уткнуться в чьё-то плечо и услышать, что всё будет хорошо.

Питер заставил её привыкнуть к тому, что он всегда рядом. Он всегда её защищал… оберегал. _По-дружески._ Элизабет не забывала добавлять это слово каждый раз, когда думала о нём. 

_Она любила его…_

Эта мысль всплыла в голове в один прекрасный вечер так внезапно, однако не вызвала ни грамма удивления. Она вдруг подумала, что для неё это оказалось так же очевидно, как дважды два — четыре. Но самое главное было то, что она даже не могла сказать, как давно, потому что не заметила, когда именно при его виде она начала ощущать согревающее тепло, разливающееся от центра грудины и до самых кончиков пальцев. Ей казалось, что с ней это происходит так давно.

Она любила его… И злилась каждый раз, когда он этого не замечал. 

Потом это стало так обыденно и очевидно: Земля имеет форму шара, в сутках двадцать четыре часа, а она любит Питера Уилсона… Ничего сверхъестественного, едем дальше.

И тем не менее, она была благодарна ему за то, что он всегда был рядом, всегда готов был поддержать, всегда заботился о ней. И сейчас, лёжа в своей постели, сменив гнев на милость и обдумав всё трезво, она была благодарна ему, что он поехал с ней, что не оставил одну, что пытался вытянуть её из этого чувства вселенской тоски и даже за то, что заставлял её есть.

Утром следующего дня она попросила Питера отвезти её на могилу матери. Элизабет положила свежие цветы и простояла там около часа, уставившись взглядом на надгробный камень и не сказав ни слова. Они вернулись домой ближе к полудню, после чего она так же просидела на ступеньках весь день, но в этот раз — уже добровольно — прервалась на обед. Здесь на свежем воздухе ей становилось легче: и физически, и морально. Здесь у неё снова получалось дышать в то время, как дома она задыхалась от боли. На улице было сыро, пахло озоном, но дожди шли только по ночам. Она второй день уже засыпала под мерный стук капель по отливу окна. В первую ночь она поймала себя на мысли, что погода на улице с поразительной точностью отражает её нынешнее состояние.

Ближе к вечеру, когда уже начинало смеркаться, рядом появился Люк. Она не слышала, как открывалась дверь или скрипели половицы, поэтому его появление оказалось для неё неожиданным. Он молча сел рядом и протянул ей небольшую чашку с виноградом. Ей вспомнилось детство, когда они с Кейт возили её на виноградники. Ей нравилось бегать вдоль кустов и пробовать свежий урожай. Она всегда первой оценивала спелость и сладость ягод, и только после этого все приступали к сбору урожая.

Элизабет слегка улыбнулась своим мыслям и с молчаливым кивком благодарности взяла чашку, срывая одну из ягод с горсти.

— Всё в порядке, Карапуз?

Этим детским прозвищем Люк называл её до двенадцати лет. Она злилась, неустанно повторяя, что она уже не ребёнок. Когда она немного подросла, Люк постепенно отказался от такого обращения, предпочтя безобидное и заботливое "малышка Бетти", как и называл по сей день. Сейчас ранее раздражающий её "Карапуз" вызвал в ней самые тёплые ощущения. Казалось, будто она снова попала в детство, где Люк защищал её от хулиганистых мальчишек, а мама ждала дома со свежеиспечённым пирогом.

— Насколько это возможно, — туманно ответила она.

— Ты слишком уходишь в себя… Меня это беспокоит.

— У меня умерла мама. Грустить и уходить в себя — это нормально.

Её возмутили его слова настолько, что она развернулась к нему лицом. Неужели он думал, что новость о смерти матери она воспримет стойко и безразлично? Неужели думал, что она похоронит её с каменным лицом и уедет назад в Вашингтон? Люк как никто другой знал, как сильно она привязана к матери. Неужели он не понимал, насколько ей тяжело сейчас?

— Да, нормально, — согласился он с её высказыванием. — Но не так глубоко, как у тебя.

Люк всегда переживал за неё, но сейчас особенно сильно. Именно потому, что он знал, насколько Элизабет была близка к матери, он понимал, что, потеряв её, она рискует сломаться.

— Это пройдёт… Мне просто нужно немного времени, чтобы с этим справиться, — уже более миролюбиво отозвалась она, снова отворачиваясь и смотря вперёд. Она не знала, кого пыталась убедить, потому что у неё не получалось поверить в собственные слова. Она не знала, как это может пройти, потому что в груди зияла огромная кровоточащая дыра, которая совсем не собиралась затягиваться.

— Я знаю, — он с пониманием кивнул. — Но не затягивай с этим, ладно? Это ни к чему.

Она вдруг подумала, что он говорит это, опираясь на свой опыт. Пятнадцать лет назад, когда умерла Кейт, Элизабет помнила, как Люк переживал: он буквально за два месяца похудел на пару десятков килограмм, перестал бриться — в нём едва ли получалось узнать прежнего жизнерадостного Люка. А потом как-то резко пришёл в себя и снова начал улыбаться. Люк слишком хорошо понимал сейчас Элизабет, чтобы давать пустые советы.

— Хорошо, — тихо прошептала она.

— А парнишка-то молодец, — доставая из нагрудного кармана рубашки пачку сигарет, задумчиво проговорил он. — Всё равно вытягивает тебя потихоньку. Пусть медленно, но вытягивает.

Он достал из пачки одну сигарету и закурил. Элизабет про себя усмехнулась. Питер бы оценил шутку: его, наверное, лет с двадцати никто парнишкой не называл. Но Люка всегда забавляли подобные насмешки: из его уст это всегда звучало очаровательно.

— Даже не знаю, как бы справилась без него.

— Твоей маме он нравился, — выпуская струйку дыма, сказал он. — В отличие от твоего бывшего мужа.

Мама никогда категорически не отзывалась о Майке, но Элизабет видела, что она недовольна её выбором. Лишь однажды, когда Бет только их познакомила, мама попросила её хорошенько подумать на его счёт. Но, будучи молодым и неопытным, всегда хочется наломать своих дров, а не воспользоваться уже готовыми. В итоге мама оказалась права в своём недоверии, а брак Элизабет развалился как карточный домик. Зато Питер ей понравился с первой секунды, как и Клара, о чём она не раз говорила дочери. 

— Знаешь… — делая очередную затяжку, негромко сказал Люк. — Буддисты говорят, что, если встретил человека, и сердце стучит, руки трясутся, колени слабеют, это не любовь… Когда встречаешь действительно своего человека, чувствуешь спокойствие.

— Не знала, что ты стал буддистом, — с наигранным удивлением произнесла Элизабет после небольшой паузы.

— Ты знаешь, что я не религиозный, но признайся: ты подумала о нём, — с лёгкой улыбкой сказал Люк. Она долго молчала, а потом тихо призналась:

— Мне всегда с ним было спокойно.

Когда они познакомились, он работал в Пентагоне в отделе по борьбе с терроризмом. Питер тогда в ходе операции потерял напарника. Это был несчастный случай: они предотвратили теракт, взяли всю группировку, но внезапно у одного из преступников появился в руках пистолет. Питер только услышал звук выстрела, а через мгновение прямо за его спиной упал Кевин. Он умер по дороге в госпиталь.

Питер считал себя виноватым в его смерти, поскольку именно он возглавлял операцию. Он после этого настолько ушёл в себя, что провалил своё следующее дело. Тогда-то его и отправили на консультацию к Элизабет. Он ходил к ней дважды в неделю в течение полутора месяцев, пока она не позволила ему выйти на службу.

Через её кабинет прошёл не один пентагонский служащий, и ни с одним ей не было комфортно во время сеанса. Питер в то время славился взрывным характером, и, надо признать, с тех пор немногое изменилось, но во времена их встреч он всегда был спокоен и даже в какой-то мере дружелюбен. А потом он предложил ей открыть совместный бизнес, и всё завертелось-закрутилось: кружки с горячим чаем поздними вечерами, утешительные объятия и согревание ладоней в тёплом салоне автомобиля зимним вечером.

— Он без ума от тебя, — затушив сигарету, Люк обнял Элизабет, вынуждая её положить свою голову ему на плечо. — Но он слишком дорожит твоей дружбой, чтобы попытаться её разрушить.

— Прекрати.

— Подумай об этом, — тоном, не терпящим возражений, попросил он и почти сразу же переключился на другую тему: стал вспоминать её детство, как она бегала с соседскими мальчишками, как лазила по деревьям, как постоянно разбивала коленки. Они просидели так до самой темноты, разговаривая ни о чём, и Элизабет была готова поклясться, что ей стало чуточку лучше.

__

***

На следующий день впервые за последнюю неделю выглянуло солнце. Элизабет не вышла из дома, посчитав, что более прятаться не имеет смысла, поэтому отправилась обходить все комнаты, в которые боялась зайти в те пять дней, которые находилась здесь.

Она начала с самого сложного — чердака с коробками старых вещей. В одной из них нашла свои старые детские игрушки: кучу погремушек, небольшого плюшевого медвежонка по кличке "Питти", с которым спала до шести лет, и пару чепчиков и распашонок. В другой коробке отыскала кучу игрушек, которые появились после того, как она переросла период ползунков: множество кукол, их платьев, много мягких игрушек, которые составляли едва ли не весь зоопарк, и куча коллекционных фигурок из шоколадных яиц. На полках нашёлся не один фотоальбом, в которых были сотни снимков, начиная от маминой юности и заканчивая детством Элизабет. И ещё много-много коробок с прошлым.

Элизабет просидела несколько часов на чердаке, вспоминая всё, что заволокло пеленой более свежих воспоминаний. Рассматривала фотографии, разбирала коробки, улыбалась и плакала, отдаваясь воспоминаниям. Спустилась, лишь когда часы перевалили за отметку "пять".

_В комнату матери так и не пошла… Не хватило духу..._

Она дошла до самой дальней комнаты в доме, повернула ручку на двери и медленно толкнула её от себя. Помещение встретило её ярким светом, который бил из обоих окон, находившихся там. В самом центре стоял чёрный лакированный рояль, немного поодаль находился небольшой диванчик кремового цвета с большими мягкими подушками.

Она училась играть ещё в детстве, тогда мама и оборудовала эту комнатку. Элизабет очень любила играть, а мама очень любила слушать. Раньше они часто приходили сюда, а потом Элизабет уехала учиться, и дома стала появляться реже. С тех пор они обычно заглядывали сюда лишь зимними вечерами, преимущественно на Рождество.

Элизабет провела кончиками пальцев по гладкой поверхности рояля, подняла заднюю крышку, фиксируя на нижнем положении, и села за инструмент, положив руки на колени. Выждала несколько секунд и аккуратно откинула клап, открывая клавиши. Медленно пробежала по ним пальцами, извлекая тихие звуки, и заиграла какую-то незамысловатую мелодию, название которой даже не помнила.

Разыгравшись, она скользнула руками к левой половине клавиатуры, взяла бас левой рукой, а правой тихо начала перебирать арпеджио. Медленная скорбная мелодия полилась из-под её пальцев, заволакивая светлое солнечное помещение мрачной атмосферой. 

Элизабет не собиралась изначально играть "Лунную сонату" Бетховена, пальцы сами понеслись по клавишам. Но она любила эту музыку, и сейчас она очень хорошо отражала её состояние. Она была неравнодушна к творчеству Людвига ван Бетховена: в детстве, когда она только училась играть, у неё никак не получались тихие произведение, она постоянно выдалбливала звуки из несчастного рояля. У Бетховена был взрывной нрав, и эта черта всегда присутствовала в его произведениях, как говорила учительница Элизабет, у него всегда было, где погреметь, и самой Элизабет это пришлось по вкусу. Первая часть четырнадцатой сонаты была из тех, где погреметь не удавалось, но Фостер с ума сходила от красоты этого произведения. 

Когда Элизабет играла последние аккорды, по щекам текли слёзы. Она не заметила, когда начала плакать. 

Бетховен написал эту сонату, когда был отвергнут своей возлюбленной. К тому же именно в те годы он признался в своей глухоте, которая не переставала прогрессировать. По идее, это произведение можно назвать хранилищем всего страдания и тоски, которое испытывал композитор в то время. Элизабет сейчас тосковала по матери, и в какой-то степени ей показалось это схожим.

Когда она спустилась на первый этаж, Питер быстро выскочил из гостиной с папкой в руках и бросил ей короткое: "Жду тебя через двадцать минут в машине, милая. Оденься потеплее, нам придётся прогуляться". Она не успела даже слова вставить, как его и след простыл.

Через двадцать минут они оба сидели в машине, Элизабет пыталась выяснить, куда он собрался её везти, а Питер отнекивался загадочным: "Увидишь". Он почти сразу завёл автомобиль, подождал пару минут, прогревая двигатель, и тронулся с места. Они выехали на центральную дорогу, но почти сразу же свернули на бездорожье и ехали по незнакомой Элизабет местности минут пятнадцать. Фостер думала, что знает Стейтен-Айленд как свои пять пальцев, но сейчас, смотря в окно автомобиля на незнакомые окрестности, понимала, как сильно заблуждалась.

Они остановились на каком-то огромном пустыре. Вокруг не было ни души. Питер заглушил мотор и открыл дверь, выходя из автомобиля. Элизабет сделала то же самое. В нос ударил запах свежескошенной травы, от чего она неосознанно улыбнулась. Солнце начинало близиться к горизонту, и на улице становилось холоднее. Она слегка поёжилась от резкого порыва ветра и застегнула ветровку на замок.

— Зачем мы здесь? — задала интересующий её вопрос Элизабет. 

Питер открыл заднюю дверь автомобиля и долго возился там прежде, чем достать планшет для бумаги с несколькими уже вставленными листами и ручку. И тут Элизабет наконец поняла, чего он от неё хотел. 

— О нет, — вырвалось у неё против воли.

— Это придётся сделать, милая.

Она слышала об этом психологическом тренинге, но никогда не сталкивалась с ним на практике. Многие психологи утверждали, что когда умирает близкий человек, нужно написать ему письмо: о чём угодно, главной целью было выплеснуть все свои эмоции на бумагу.

— Я… Я не знаю, что писать, — взяв в руки протянутый планшет с бумагой и ручку, слабо пробормотала она, зная, что Питер услышит.

— Напиши то, что не успела сказать, что так тебя гложет. Напиши, как скучаешь, как тебе больно, как плачешь по ночам — всё, что посчитаешь нужным, — он был намерен вытрясти из неё это письмо, она поняла это по его интонации. Он был готов возиться с ней здесь до скончания веков, но заставить её написать это чёртово письмо. — Я отойду, чтобы тебе было комфортнее.

И он пошёл куда-то вглубь поля, оставляя её рядом с автомобилем. Элизабет долго ходила кругами, не зная, как начать, заносила ручку над бумагой и замирала, так и не притронувшись стержнем к страницам. Спустя несколько минут мучений всё-таки вывела "Дорогая мама" в левом верхнем углу и снова застопорилась. Снова начала выписывать круги по полю, уйдя далеко от машины в противоположную от Питера сторону, даже не заметив этого. 

Потом вдруг остановилась, записала одно предложение на бумагу… и уже не смогла остановиться. Слова полились из неё бурным потоком. Она писала, зачёркивала целые абзацы, сминала листы и начинала писать заново. Слёзы полились на втором абзаце, в котором она пыталась выразить, как сильно скучала. Элизабет писала обо всём: о том, как ей не хватает мамы; о том, что чувствует её присутствие в доме, из-за чего ей каждый раз кажется, что она сходит с ума; о том, что засыпает в обнимку с большим медведем, чувствуя себя маленькой девочкой, и с опухшими от слёз глазами; о том, как боится зайти в комнату матери и увидеть её пустой. 

Она много писала про Питера: о том, как он каждый раз пытается успокоиться её, когда она в очередной раз начинает плакать на пустом месте; как он грозится увести её обратно в Вашингтон, считая, что здесь на неё всё слишком давит и лишь усугубляет ситуацию, поскольку она к этому давлению ещё не готова; как кормит её каждый день, потому что она об этом благополучно забывает… о том, как не справилась бы без него.

Она исписала не один лист и чувствовала, как с каждым новым предложением потихоньку начинает уходить боль. К концу письма она чувствовала себя полностью опустошённой. Глаза покраснели и болели от количества выплаканных слёз, голова болела, дыхание всё ещё иногда прерывалось на всхлип, но, несмотря на всё вышеперечисленное, было легче.

Питер всё это время гулял по пустому полю, периодически смотря в сторону Элизабет. Он не раз порывался подойти к ней и успокоить, когда она плакала, но каждый раз одёргивал себя, повторяя, что здесь ей нужно справиться самой. В этом был весь смысл письма: чтобы она разобралась в себе, выпустила на волю своих демонов и отпустила их… Он здесь ничем не мог ей помочь.

Элизабет двинулась в его сторону, когда уже начало изрядно темнеть. В одной руке она держала планшет с остатками бумаги и ручку, в другой — сложенные вдвое несколько листов.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он, когда Элизабет оказалась достаточно близко, и тут же отвесил себе мысленную оплеуху. 

Разумеется, нет. Нужно больше времени, чтобы всё, действительно, стало в порядке. Сейчас ей могло лишь немного полегчать, на что он и надеялся. Тем не менее, она поняла, что он имел в виду, и медленно кивнула. Питер достал из кармана брюк коробок спичек и протянул ей. Элизабет непонимающе уставилась на него.

— А теперь сожги его, — медленно, тихо, как будто успокаивая, произнёс он. — Сожги и письмо, и всё, что не даёт тебе покоя.

Она слышала об этом тренинге лишь то, что нужно написать письмо, но никогда не слышала о том, что его нужно сжечь. Элизабет не знала, являлось ли сжигание частью тренинга или же Питер сам это придумал. По идее, развевающийся пепел от письма должен был олицетворять уходящую боль.

Она взяла в руки протянутый ей коробок спичек, отдала планшет с бумагой и ручку Питеру, достала одну спичку из коробка и чиркнула ею по боковой поверхности, заставляя её загореться. Элизабет поднесла горящую спичку к одному из углов и подожгла бумагу. Огонь за несколько секунд поглотил верхнюю треть страниц. Обугленные концы опадали вниз и улетали вместе с потоком ветра. Элизабет, не отрываясь, смотрела, как горит её письмо… Как горят её переживания. Когда огонь поглотил почти всё письмо, оставив лишь уголок, за который Элизабет держалась, она разжала пальцы, позволяя бумаге быстро опуститься на траву. Догорала подпись "Твой Совёнок", размытая от её слёз. 

Домой они ехали в полной тишине. Питер бросал на неё обеспокоенные взгляды, но натыкался на спокойное выражение лица. Когда они зашли в дом, Элизабет лишь прижалась к нему, обхватив за талию, и прошептала тихое: "Спасибо". Он ласково провёл ладонью по её волосам и, оставив лёгкий поцелуй на виске, не менее ласково прошептал: "Для тебя всё, что угодно, милая".

Она мягко отстранилась от него, проводя ладонью по его груди, как бы говоря, что она в порядке, на что он слегка кивнул, показывая, что всё понимает, после чего она ушла наверх в свою комнату, а Питер так и остался стоять на входе в гостиную.

__

***

Элизабет проснулась на следующее утро от ярких лучей солнца, бьющих в лицо сквозь незадёрнутые шторы. На улице было по-летнему прекрасно, а на душе — намного легче. Питер оказался прав: просто выплакаться ей было недостаточно. Нужно было что-то, что вывернет её душу наизнанку, заставив освободиться от оков депрессии. Она не могла не признать того, что это сработало. Разумеется, тоска и скорбь никуда не делись, но теперь они не держали её на одном месте. 

Элизабет пролежала ещё несколько минут в постели, наслаждаясь теплом солнца, а потом поднялась с кровати, прошлёпала босиком до ванной комнаты, находившейся через дверь от неё, привела себя в порядок и спустилась вниз.

Из кухни доносился тихий звон посуды и журчание льющейся из крана воды. Элизабет минула гостиную, бросая взгляд на работающий без звука телевизор, и остановилась на входе в кухню. Питер стоял к ней спиной, включая плиту, и Элизабет вдруг поймала себя на мысли, что за последнюю неделю совсем забыла о таком занятии, как готовка. Она забывала есть, не говоря уже о плите, и поэтому Питер негласно взял на себя эту обязанность. 

Она облокотилась на косяк и, улыбнувшись, тихо пробормотала: "Доброе утро", заставив Питера обернуться. Он стоял в каком-то нелепом фартуке в цветочек, неизвестно откуда взявшемся: Элизабет точно помнила, что у мамы никогда такого не было. 

— Доброе утро, милая, — улыбнувшись ответил он и, снова отвернувшись, полез в холодильник. — Как ты?

— Значительно лучше.

— Это хорошо, — удовлетворённо протянул Питер, кладя на стол два яйца и ставя коробку с молоком. — Блинчики? — приподнимая бровь, спросил он.

— Прекрасно, — она обожала блины с детства, особенно с малиновым вареньем или сгущёнкой. — Давай я приготовлю. 

Она сделала шаг навстречу, собираясь обогнуть стол и подойти к плите, но была остановлена.

— Нет-нет, речь шла о моих блинчиках, — наигранно строго начал Питер, пригрозив пальцем, что заставило её остановиться, а потом уже более мягко добавил: — Отдыхай, пока есть возможность. Вот вернёмся домой, и тебе снова придётся готовить самой, так что лови момент. 

— Совсем разбалуешь меня, — с лёгкой улыбкой на лице прошептала Элизабет, садясь за стол. — Вот разучусь готовить, придётся к тебе в гости постоянно напрашиваться, — шире растягивая улыбку, с озорством в голосе сказала она.

— Двери моего дома всегда открыты для тебя, ты же знаешь. К тому же, если ты будешь часто приходить, у меня будет причина приготовить что-то, кроме бутербродов. — Элизабет рассмеялась от такого заявления, а Питер на это лишь ткнул в неё пальцем и заявил: — Посмотри, ты смеёшься из-за ерунды. Это хороший знак.

— Я думаю, что пора вернуться домой… В Вашингтон, — как бы между прочим сказала она, подпирая рукой подбородок.

— Тебе не нравится моя стряпня? — наигранно обиженно воскликнул Питер, чем снова заставил её улыбнуться.

— Нет, что ты, я обожаю твою стряпню, — усмехнувшись, сказала она. Элизабет не слукавила, Питер на самом деле вкусно готовил. — Просто я готова вернуться, — уже более серьёзно продолжила она.

Питер долго смотрел на неё изучающим взглядом, словно искал на её лице подтверждение её слов, а потом всё-таки вымолвил короткое: "Хорошо", кивая несколько раз, и развернулся к Элизабет спиной, доставая из навесного шкафчика миску и пакет с мукой.

— Во сколько у Клары самолёт? 

Элизабет знала, что Клара улетает в Беркли сегодня, она только вчера разговаривала с ней по телефону, но о времени благополучно забыла спросить, потому что идея созрела в голове лишь сейчас.

— В десять вечера.

— Как ты думаешь, мы успеем её проводить, если выедем... — она замолкла на пару секунд, изображая раздумья, хотя уже знала, что сказать, поскольку она за это короткое время уже успела всё посчитать. — Скажем, часа в три? — и заговорщически улыбнулась. 

Питер упёрся ладонями в стол и с прищуром уставился на Элизабет. Она понимала, как ему важно было проводить дочь на самолёт в такой ответственный момент. Ей и самой хотелось увидеть Клару перед тем, как та отправится в колледж. Но из-за этой вынужденной поездки в Нью-Йорк Питер отказался от этого, посчитав, что Элизабет он сейчас нужнее. Поэтому когда она поняла, что готова вернуться домой, она посчитала, что самое малое, что может сделать в благодарность за помощь Питера, — это выехать из Нью-Йорка как можно скорее, дабы успеть к рейсу Клары.

— Дорога сухая, поэтому можно и не ползти как улитки. Думаю, если ничего не изменится, часа за четыре доедем, — рассуждал Питер. — А значит — да — успеем.

— Значит, в три? — растягивая губы в улыбке, спросила она. 

_Ему нравилась её улыбка…_ Именно эта: искренняя, по-детски наивная. 

_Он скучал именно по этой улыбке._ За последние дни, что они провели здесь, она ни разу не улыбнулась по-настоящему, все её попытки были какими-то фальшивыми и вымученными. Этого мог не заметить кто угодно, но только не Питер. Сейчас он был счастлив снова видеть _её_ улыбку, потому что это было лучшим доказательством того, что она действительно приходит в себя.

— Значит, в три, — блаженно прошептал Питер.

Они вышли из дома за пятнадцать минут до назначенного времени. Элизабет зашла к Люку, пока Питер заводил машину и разогревал двигатель, попрощалась, обещая приехать через пару месяцев навестить его, и попросила присмотреть за домом. Она так и не решила, что с ним делать, предпочтя отложить этот вопрос на потом. 

Люк долго обнимал её, давая наставления и снова заводя старую песню относительно: "Подумай о том, что я тебе говорил". В итоге она что-то капризно буркнула, вызвав у него смех, и, попрощавшись, пошла к машине.

Питер опустил своё стекло и поднял ладонь вверх, махнув рукой на прощание, и Люк сделал то же самое. 

По пути они заехали на заправку, залили полный бак бензина и на шоссе выехали ровно в четверть четвёртого. Питер разогнал автомобиль до пятидесяти миль в час и поехал прочь от Нью-Йорка. Дорога назад выдалась более оживлённой: Элизабет постоянно о чём-то говорила, Питер пытался шутить, и она даже иногда смеялась. Всё было намного лучше, нежели неделю назад.

Они пересекли границу с Мэрилендом по Кэпитал-Белтуэй, въезжая в штат Виргиния, когда часы показывали половину восьмого. Они обогнули родной Вашингтон, двигаясь на Запад в сторону аэропорта имени Даллеса. Клара должна была прибыть туда к восьми, и Питер с Элизабет приняли решение ехать сразу в аэропорт, поскольку не успевали заехать за ней домой.

Они достигли места назначения раньше Клары и теперь стояли у окна в зале ожидания. Прошло полчаса, и Элизабет вызвалась сходить и взять по чашке кофе, поскольку дорога вымотала обоих, и мысль о бодрящем напитке казалась слишком привлекательной. 

Вокруг сновали люди: кто-то ждал своего рейса, кто-то встречал близких, и все о чём-то разговаривали. Голова у Питера и без того болела, а от стоящего гула раскалывалась на части. Он мечтал о таблетке обезболивающего, но аптечка осталась в машине, а идти за ней не было никакого желания, поэтому приходилось терпеть. 

Стоило Элизабет только скрыться за поворотом, как Питер увидел вдали знакомый силуэт. Клара пробивалась сквозь толпу, держа в руках какие-то бумажки и придерживая другой рукой рюкзак на плече. По отсутствию чемодана Питер понял, что она уже прошла регистрацию и сдала багаж. Клара мотала головой из стороны в сторону, ища глазами отца, и когда всё-таки увидела его, радостно замахала руками и ускорила шаг, двигаясь в его направлении.

Она бросилась к нему в объятия, выкрикивая радостное: "Папа", как только оказалась достаточно близко. Питер на радостях сильно стиснул её, рискуя сломать рёбра, за что был награждён сдавленным бурчанием. Он и не подозревал, что за неделю соскучился по ней настолько сильно, и от этого становилась невыносимой мысль о предстоящей четырёхмесячной разлуке. Он снова почувствовал желание наплевать на все правила, сгрести её в охапку и увезти домой, строго настрого запретив уезжать. И лишь мягкий голос Элизабет, тихо звучавший где-то на задворках сознания, твердил, что его дочь уже выросла и он не может постоянно силой удерживать её рядом. 

— Я так рада тебя видеть, — выбираясь из отцовских объятий, радостно сказала Клара, широко улыбаясь. — А где Бет? — вдруг обеспокоенно спросила она, начиная глядеть по сторонам в поисках знакомой фигуры.

— Она отошла взять кофе, сейчас вернётся.

Клара беспокоилась за Элизабет. Неделю назад она уехала в Нью-Йорк ужасно потерянной и сломленной, и Клара не знала, помогло ли ей это. Честно говоря, он была очень рада, что отец поехал вместе с Фостер, поскольку считала, что он единственный, кто способен ей помочь.

— Как она?

— Ей по-прежнему очень тяжело… — начал Питер, после чего замолчал на несколько секунд, едва заметно кивая головой, а затем продолжил: — Но она — умница, ты ведь знаешь… Она справится.

Элизабет появилась через десять минут с двумя стаканчиками кофе, один из которых сразу же отдала Питеру, после чего незамедлительно прижала к себе Клару, шепча той на ухо: "Как же я рада тебя видеть, дорогая". Из уст Элизабет "дорогая" звучало по-особенному нежно и заботливо. Питер всегда предпочитал ласковое "детка" или "милая", а мама чаще называла её Принцессой. Элизабет произносила "дорогая" с особой интонацией, из-за чего это слово становилось слишком мягким и тёплым. Только у неё получалось одним обращением вселить в Клару спокойствие и уверенность. Элизабет никогда не нужно было говорить, как сильно она любила Клару, её "дорогая" делало это за неё.

Для Клары Фостер всегда была членом их семьи — кем-то вроде второй мамы, и, будучи помладше, она искренне не понимала, почему они с её отцом всё ещё не вместе. 

_Откровенно говоря, ей этого всегда хотелось…_

— Рада видеть, что ты в порядке, — отстраняясь от Элизабет, сказала она. — Я так соскучилась, будто вас не было целую вечность. 

Она думала, что они увидятся уже на рождественские каникулы, и была несказанно рада, когда утром позвонил отец и сказал, что они с Бет проводят её на самолёт. 

— Хэй, мне ты такого не говорила, — наигранно обиженно сказал Питер, обращаясь к дочери, а затем повернулся к Фостер, нахмурил брови и продолжил: — Кажется, тебя она любит больше. — Клара с Элизабет громко засмеялись, из-за чего и Питер не смог сдержать улыбку.

Они простояли в зале ожидания минут пятнадцать и в итоге отправились в ближайший фуд-корт, где просидели около часа, пока не услышали сообщение о начале посадки. Клара первой встала из-за столика, вслед за ней её примеру последовала Элизабет, а потом уже Питер.

Клара подошла сначала к Фостер, крепко обнимая её; Элизабет сделала то же самое, ободряюще поглаживая ту по спине. Клара тихо прошептала: "Ты же за ним присмотришь? Боюсь, если он останется один, прыгнет в самолёт до Калифорнии раньше, чем я приземлюсь в Сан-Франциско". Элизабет, помимо усмешки, услышала ещё и грусть в голосе Клары. Она впервые расставалась с домом так надолго, и это удручало, но тем не менее, она жаждала этой поездки. Элизабет, не разрывая объятия, не менее тихо прошептала: "Не беспокойся, я заберу у Питера паспорт. Пока он будет его искать, ты уже будешь на месте", чем заставила Клару рассмеяться, снимая напряжение.

Питер что-то буркнул про заговоры, но тут же был перебит, поскольку дочь из объятий Элизабет перекочевала к нему. Они обменялись взаимными "буду скучать", и Клара отправилась на посадку. Питер с Элизабет просидели здесь ещё полчаса, допивая по третьей чашке кофе. Когда самолёт взлетел в воздух, отправились домой.

Питер сначала отвёз Фостер, а затем уже отправился к себе.

Элизабет, войдя в дом, первым делом зажгла камин, отмечая, что здесь излишне прохладно. Затем поднялась на второй этаж, приняла душ, смывая с себя всю накопившуюся за день усталость, переоделась в домашнюю одежду и спустилась обратно. Зажгла свет в гостиной. Ранее такой уютный и любимый полумрак сейчас давил и в какой-то степени даже пугал. Она никогда не боялась темноты, но сейчас становилось как-то не по себе.

Помимо всего прочего, в доме было ещё и слишком тихо. Элизабет не привыкла к такой абсолютной тишине: не было слышно даже шума от проезжающих мимо автомобилей за окном, и потому в попытке разбавить эту самую тишину она включила телевизор. По первому попавшемуся каналу шёл какой-то детективный сериал. Простояв пару минут у дивана и попытавшись вникнуть в сюжет, она определила для себя, что ей он нравится, поэтому, немного прибавив громкость, пошла на кухню. 

Когда Элизабет только ехала домой, она думала, что было бы неплохо что-то приготовить и поесть, поскольку после завтрака в Нью-Йорке они с Питером съели по паре сэндвичей в дороге и выпили несколько чашек кофе в аэропорту. Однако сейчас всякое желание стоять у плиты отпало, и потому Элизабет достала из морозилки пачку наггетсов, которую купила за пару дней до отъезда, выложила на тарелку содержимое и отправила в микроволновку. 

Через десять минут достала дымящуюся тарелку и отправилась назад в гостиную. По телевизору как раз начиналась новая серия, которая завладела вниманием Элизабет с первых минут.

Когда часы показали полночь, сериал кончился, уступив место другому фильму, и Элизабет уже встала, чтобы сходить на кухню за стаканом воды, как раздался стук в дверь, заставивший её едва заметно вздрогнуть. Она подумала было, что это Питер, поскольку, кроме него, никто не стучался в дверь: все пользовались звонком. Он не раз приходил к ней поздним вечером и всегда игнорировал звонок, поскольку считал, что если бы она уже спала, то от тихого стука не проснулась бы, в отличие от громкого звонка. Однако Элизабет тут же отмела свою догадку, потому что Питер ещё вечером говорил, что ляжет сегодня спать пораньше, и наверняка уже давно отдался Морфею. 

И всё же, когда Элизабет распахнула дверь, не смогла сдержать улыбку. 

— Привет, — почти прошептала она, открывая дверь шире и втайне радуясь, что это всё-таки _он_.

— Привет, — виновато ответил Питер, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и одаривая её ответной улыбкой. — Прости, что так поздно, просто… — он замялся, опуская взгляд, словно коря себя за то, что поддался порыву и побеспокоил её. — Клары нет, и дома так пусто… Можно, я переночую у тебя в свободной комнате? — внезапно и быстро выпалил он.

— Конечно, проходи, — она прижалась к двери, пропуская его внутрь.

Он никогда не признается ей, что кроме тоски по Кларе в её дом его привело беспокойство за Фостер. Он не хотел оставлять её одну сегодня: боялся, что она ещё не готова. Он даже предложил ей остаться у него, но она отказалась… Хотела вернуться к себе. Одна. И он уважал её желание, потому и уехал домой чуть больше полутора часов назад. 

А дома всё нагнетало. Было слишком тихо… слишком пусто… слишком одиноко… _слишком…_

Он пытался… честно пытался преодолеть это самостоятельно: через силу съел какую-то гадость из ближайшего супермаркета, нашёл какую-то мелодраму по телевизору, которая слишком быстро начала раздражать, послонялся по дому, даже попытался уснуть, как и планировал изначально… Но в комнате было _слишком_ душно, в голове — _слишком_ много мыслей, и он не придумал ничего лучше, чем поехать обратно к Элизабет.

Он несколько раз повторил себе, что едет к ней не из-за неё, а из-за себя. Не из-за того, что так сильно переживал за Фостер, а из-за того, что _ему_ было неспокойно. Впервые он искал оправдание в эгоизме. Однако, стоя на пороге её дома, понял, что проиграл: он поехал именно сюда ради этой улыбки. Чтобы увидеть, что она действительно в порядке, что за пару часов ничего не случилось. И как бы ни старался, так и не смог больше найти себе оправдания.

— Ты голоден? Я что-нибудь приготовлю, — закрывая дверь, спросила Элизабет. Замок щёлкнул, и она развернулась, шагая за Питером в гостиную.

— Нет-нет, милая, не нужно, я перекусил дома, — замотал головой он, снимая ветровку и бросая на спинку кресла.

— Может, тогда чаю? — вновь приняла попытку Элизабет, и, не дожидаясь его ответа, пошла на кухню ставить чайник. В любом случае, спать они ещё долго не будут — она прекрасно знала Питера, поэтому чай был прекрасной идеей.

— Если только ты не заставишь меня съесть все твои запасы сладкого. 

Элизабет рассмеялась.

Питер, в отличие от неё, никогда не был сладкоежкой. А у неё всегда в сумке лежало несколько шоколадных батончиков и леденцов, которые довольно часто приходилось обновлять. Она всегда пыталась накормить ими Питера, но он стойко сопротивлялся. 

Когда чайник издал характерный щелчок, оповещая о том, что вода в нём закипела, на столе уже стояли две большие кружки с заваркой, в которые Элизабет залила кипяток: одну из них доверху, а вторую — лишь на две трети, доливая потом холодной воды. 

Питер, сидя за столом, бросил излюбленное: "Издевательство над благородным напитком", — и взял в руки свою чашку. Элизабет лишь фыркнула на его замечание и поставила на стол свою, садясь рядом с ним. Он взглянул на её кружку и едва заметно усмехнулся: его подарок на День святого Валентина пять лет назад. Это был первый праздник Элизабет после развода. Не сказать, чтобы они с Майком отмечали его, но в тот год все будто бы с ума посходили: даже Джуди и Том, которые первое время недолюбливали друг друга, обменялись валентинками. И это не то, чтобы напрягало, но заставляло постоянно отвлекаться на ненужные мысли. Элизабет не привыкла быть одной, и в тот день это ощущалось острее, чем в другие. В итоге, ближе к вечеру Питер принёс ей коробку, обёрнутую в подарочную бумагу, и первым делом сказал: "Это не на День святого Валентина".

Кружка была самой обычной: белой с крупным текстом по кругу, но именно этот текст и заставил тогда Элизабет смеяться. "Этот праздник для дураков, но если тебе так не нравится быть незамужней, я на тебе женюсь" и подмигивающий смайлик в конце. Она так и не поняла, что подействовало сильнее: эта надпись или ухмыляющийся Питер, но в тот момент всё как-то резко отпустило. 

_Она до безумия любила эту кружку._

Она сделала первый глоток горячего чая и блаженно улыбнулась. Они просидели на кухне совсем недолго и почти сразу же переместились на диван гостиной, где пробыли до самого рассвета: выпили за всё это время не одну кружку чая, съели полвазочки конфет, перелистали все альбомы с фотографиями и вспомнили все нелепые и смешные истории, которые случались в WF Company. 

_И впервые за пару месяцев было так легко…_

Элизабет, сидя к Питеру вполоборота, вдруг отставила чашку с уже остывшим напитком и всмотрелась в его глаза. В его смеющиеся глаза, которые словно изучали её сейчас. Она так и не поняла, кто из них подался вперёд первым. Прежде, чем ощутить прикосновение к его губам, она почувствовала на своих его горячее дыхание, а спустя несколько секунд и его руки на своей талии. Такие нужные. Такие горячие. 

Это было не впервые. Они уже целовались однажды: изображали супружескую пару ради одного из расследуемых дел. В прошлый раз всё получилось как-то скомканно и быстро, сейчас же наоборот — она целовала его так, словно всё время мира принадлежало им одним: изучала, впитывала каждое движение, каждое прикосновение… старалась запомнить вкус его губ, будто никогда больше не поцелует. 

Его губы имели лёгкий привкус горького шоколада, пару окошечек которого Питер съел час назад вместе с чаем. Элизабет ненавидела горький шоколад, но на его губах он приобретал такой приятный оттенок вкуса, что хотелось ещё и ещё.

Оба отстранились друг от друга почти одновременно. _Нехотя._ Они могли бы перевести всё в шутку. Могли бы списать всё на бессонную ночь. Могли бы… _Но так не хотелось._

Питер медленно провёл кончиками пальцев по её предплечью, опускаясь к запястью, вывел пару незамысловатых узоров, поднёс ладонь к губам и поцеловал тыльную сторону. 

_И всё будто бы встало на свои места._ Словно так и должно было быть… Словно так было всегда.

Им не нужно было что-то говорить, чтобы понять, что чувствует другой. Они всё видели в глазах друг друга. Всё это так давно было на поверхности. 

_Он любил её…_ Так отчаянно и самозабвенно. А она не видела. Никогда. Ещё и втайне злилась на его́ слепоту.

Питер блаженно улыбнулся, отпуская её ладонь, и обнял её за плечи, притягивая к себе. Нежно поцеловал в висок, что-то шепча на ухо. Они определённо съездят в Беркли на пару дней недельки через две. Устроят ужин… Просто так... Не чтобы заранее отпраздновать День Благодарения, просто посидят… _по-семейному._ Расскажут Кларе о том, что случилось сегодня и… Господи, она будет в восторге. Она не раз высказывала свою позицию относительно Элизабет. Она будет счастлива узнать, что они _вместе_. И, разумеется, на Рождество они _вместе_ встретят Клару в аэропорту и _вместе_ справят этот праздник. И всё будет так, как должно быть. Всё будет правильно… 

__

29 мая — 25 июля 2020 г.

**Author's Note:**

> Здесь получилось очень много меня... Моих личных необработанных мыслей, моих переживаний, моего опыта и моих привычек. В каждом персонаже есть что-то от меня.  
> Надеюсь, Вам понравится моя работа. Приятного прочтения!  
> P.S. Буду очень благодарна, если вы оставите отзыв.
> 
> Обложка:  
> https://sun1.megafon-irkutsk.userapi.com/5HszAt8BQ8leYoLHCxBKDbHIhfaAJPZaZJX7Vg/cVAOi1KtpOw.jpg
> 
> Авторская группа:  
> https://vk.com/ksenia_franz


End file.
